WHO I AM
by supercr91
Summary: Set in season ten,  Lex and Clark finally have a confrontation, but though Lex is captured, Clark is'nt acting normally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As Clark burst into the Bank vault, there was clearly something in his eyes, something was wrong.

"Clark!" A young female voice shouted.

Clark smiled knowingly and looked behind him. It was Chloe; she was obviously scared, it was also clear that she had been patiently waiting for him.

Chloe did not feel prepared; she squeezed the shard of kryptonite tightly in her hand. She knew that somehow Clark had been infected by red k and she was the only one who can stop him while Oliver had caught his grand prize.

* * *

Oliver was proud of himself. He walked in his Green Arrow gear circling his prey. He had found Chloe, and along with her he found the son of his parent's murderer, Lex Luthor.

He was beaten, constantly. And Oliver did not feel a bit of remorse, this was not even the real Lex Luthor, it was one of his clones.

"How did you infect Clark." Oliver had whispered close to his face.

"W…W…Wh..what..what are yo-" And he is cut off with a fist thrusted into his jaw.

"How did you do it Luthor!" Oliver hollered getting more frustrated.

Lex was in a daze as his half opened eyes tried to stay open.

Tess walked toward Oliver and pulled him away.

"Your pushing him to hard, look at him." Tess said hoping to get Oliver to calm down. "Sorry Tess, I forgot you had a thing for homicidal maniacs." Oliver pressed.

He crossed the line.

"He planted cameras in my eyes so he could spy on me, don't you ever question my loyalty!" Tess snapped.

Oliver just stared back at her.

"We are trying to help Clark, not get our revenge." Tess said calming down.

"Sorry Tess." Oliver ashamed of himself.

Lex began to cough to wake himself.

"S-stop…pl…please stop." Lex tried to say.

* * *

Chloe began to slowly step towards Clark in hopes to reason with him.

"Clark, you have been infected by red kryptonite." Chloe said.

"Is that right?" Clark asked with a grin.

Chloe takes a big step towards him.

"Clark, the police will be here soon, you don't want to reveal yourself."

"Don't worry, they will be to busy on your autopsy." Clark said as his eyes turned orange and Chloe closed her eyes and prepared for the burn. As the sound of the heat ignited, Chloe felt no burn.

She opened her eyes and noticed a flaming house of El symbol burned in to the floor.

"What is he doing?"

* * *

Lex was tired. But he could not go to sleep. Lex began untying himself. Oliver did pay attention we tied him up, Lex knew all the tricks of the trade. When Lex was no longer tied up he stumbled to the ground. His legs felt like they were tied down by weights making it difficult to move. The room would spin out of control as he made each step. When Lex looked around he discovered he was in Watchtower, it was an opportune moment to hack the system.

When Lex made it to the computer, he was asked a voice command.

"Please give code word."

"Jimmy." Lex weezed.

"Access approved."

Lex was ready to begin, hoping to hack into the computer system slow his captures down as he escaped.

Lex stopped as he heard footsteps. High heels.

"You had better put your hands on your shiny bald head."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Oliver found Tess on the ground knocked out. But at least she was still alive. But his worst fears were realized.

"Lex Luthor is back on the loose."

And back on the ground, Clark stared athe top of the building using his super hearing to eavesdrop on them. He smiled.

* * *

Lois was worried about Clark, was nightlife as the Blur keeping him away. She really wished that she had told him she knew about his secret. Maybe he would keep her better informed about what he was doing, make sure he was alright.

A moment later there was knocking at the door.

A rush of excitement moves through her as she opens the door to see…

"Lex Luthor!" Lois in shock.

"L-Lois." Lex says faintly.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were blown up!"

"I know, I know Lois." Lex stammers while resting himself on a wall.

Before Lois could speak, Lex regains his strength.

"I understand I am not welcome here, but this was the only place I can rest, please." Lex says while looking into her eyes.

She was reluctant at first but her mind was changed because something in his eyes compelled her. Lois wanted to cry as she had learned a dark truth. But she was not prepared to admit it.

She sat him down on a sofa and sat with him.

"Do you need some water or tea?" Lois asked with concern in her voice.

"No. I won't be here very long. " Lex croaks.

Lois's concern, turned into aggravation.

"Let me see your face." Lois tells him forcefully.

"That's not neccesa-"

"Shut up and let me see your face Lex." Lois says while grabbing his face by the chin.

"Lex, how did you get the cuts and bruises? Fight club?"

Lex chuckled to himself.

"Funny Lois." Lex said weakly.

Lex and Lois looked at each other, not sure what say to each other.

"You wanna eat." Asks Lois.

"I told you already, I won't be here for very long." Lex told her a little frustrated.

"Look, I don't want creepy psychos on the Kent Barn, so eat so you can go faster." Lois snapped back.

Lex had a grin on his face. She was to calm with him, as if she was enjoying his company, knowing LOis she would have kicked him out by now

"You know, don't you?" Lex asked.

Lois nodded to confirm his suspicion.

Lois was quiet for a moment as if she was considering something.

"I… also know your other secret." Lois said a little nervous.

Lex looked at her flabbergasted. "You knew?"

"How long have you known?" Lex asked, he was completely baffled.

"Ever since you kissed me." Lois said noticing how awkward this was getting.

Lex thought about it and it made sense.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's okay, you did what you had to." Lois told him as she began to get near his face.

But he backs off.

"This is a little strange right now, Lois." Lex tells her while putting his hand up.

"You have a good point." Lois says with a smile.

The next morning Lex's gets ready to leave as he looks at her.

"I'll be home soon." Lex tells her.

Lois smiles at him.

"I know you will."

Lois watches him walk off with the knowledge of a simple truth.

"Good luck…"

"…Smallville."

The man who was in the shell of another, his greatest enemy, was surpised. Pleasantlly surprised. It was miracle. How did Lois figure out.

"I'm really need to ask that woman to marry me."

* * *

Clark, no Lex in Clark's body. Lex was enjoying himself. A few bank robberies to regain his fortune and leaving Clark's alien symbol to ruin his reputation. Not to mention he loved this power.

Today was a good day.

TBC


End file.
